Not so Naive
by The Dark Hattress
Summary: she wasn't so naive she knew he wasn't faithful and she hated them. in the midst of hating them will she close off her broken heart for good and shut out the one trying to repair it? fingd out inside there's gonna be a lemon for Niggy
1. She knows

**Dark Hattress: ok so I recently read the maximum ride books, though only 2 of the manga versions...what? The pictures held my attention more!...anyways I decided to write a fics about this and I can't wait to see the movie which I am planning on seeing.**

**Not so naive**

**Chapter 1**

**You can't have us both**

Naive Nudge, she's so oblivious and always lost. She wasn't as oblivious as they thought but more pissed than they new. She glared at the ceiling as the morning rays brightened the room. She used to try and not think about it because she didn't want angel to read her mind but she knew angel knew and didn't care anymore. All she cared about was the crushed feeling in her chest and the cause, actually caus_es_, of her pain. One of the causes of her pain was heading hear right now. She stood grabbed her clothes and started for the door. Just as she reached it Max opened the door.

"Ok guys time to- oof!" she said as Nudge pushed pass her "Nudge!"

"What?" she growled

"You almost knocked me over!" Max said looking for an apology

"You don't look hurt so bye max" Nudge said walking away

"Nudge you just wait one-!" she was cut off by the bathroom door slamming and locking. She turned to see angel up and dressed "hi angel"

"Hi max" she said

"Let's go get breakfast" she smiled

"Sure" she said not taking Max's hand and walking out

Nudge scrubbed her hair as she thought over everything. She remembered everything like it was yesterday. How he chose her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear and then how he crushed her.

_**Flash back:**_

_She was walking down the hall to Fangs room it was their six month anniversary and she'd made him a coupon book for free things like breakfast in bed, massage, bath together, and a day of intimacy only lovers could have. Yea she decided that her virginity was his to have and keep. As she got closer to the door she heard strange sounds coming from his room. She heard fang groan and thought he might be in pain and was about to reach for the knob when she heard a female cry out in rapture. She may be innocent but running through the city you pick up a few things. She bent down and looked through the key whole which gave a view of Fangs bed. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. On the bed on top of a very naked fang was a very naked max riding him like there's no tomorrow. They were both moaning as they came down from their high._

"_I love you, Fang" she said_

"_I love you too, Max" he said_

"_I hate you both" Nudge whispered angrily as she stormed away. She went down the steps and tripped a little on the last one dropping the coupon book._

"_What's this?" Gazzy said picking up the book_

"_None of your business" she said snatching it from him and glaring at it "its trash...can I borrow a lighter?"_

"_Sure" he said handing her one_

_She walked into the kitchen over to the sink and glared at the thing as she flicked the lighter on she held it over the flame. She watched it burn like her heart in her chest and didn't put it out until it was a pile of ash. Then left slamming the door and went to the only place she could have solace, the hawk cave. She cried all day and didn't return until late. When they asked what was wrong after she returned she ignored them and headed straight for bed._

_**End flash back:**_

She growled and punched the shower wall cutting her knuckles. She stepped out of the shower, dried and flat ironed her hair, and dressed. She even put on a little make up and smirked at her reflection. She was pretty, more beautiful than most models, what did she need the fucking emo bastard for? She could get another with the snap of her finger! But that's not what she wanted right now she wanted her _precious leader_ to fall…hard; and what better way to do it than throwing her under the bus, figuratively or literally she really didn't care.

She cleared her mind and filled it with her usual thoughts of nothing and walked into the kitchen and sitting down.

"Bout time your waffles are getting cold" Iggy smiled at her. He was always so sweet especially to her. "Everyone else got eggs but I wasn't sure if that counted as meat since you're a vegetarian so I wasn't sure if I should make you some"

"Thanks Iggy" she smiled at him and she could tell he knew she was

"No problem" he said sitting after serving her. They all ate and finished their dinner with some chatter that Nudge barely participated in.

"Hey fang can you help me with something?" she said smiling a gleam in her eye

"Sure" fang said smirking

"Amazing!" nudge said turning in her seat and clapping at them making everyone confused

"What's up Nudge?"

"Max if you're going to fuck my boyfriend then I'd appreciate it if you'd hide it better" nudge smirk but her eyes held rage

"what?" Max said acting shocked

"are you acting shocked to hide it or are you shocked I know?"

"Angel, Gazzy, go upstairs"

"why angel already knew and Gazzy is smart enough to figure this out" Nudge said still smirking

"I can't believe you'd accuse me of-" she stopped dead in her tracks and paled nudge pulled out photo's of her and fang in the act. "w-where did you get these"

"I'd like to think I'm good enough to be a professional photographer. I stole a camera while we were in that toy store" she said

"um…nudge what are they photos of?" Iggy said

"Fang and Max unknowingly posing in porn"

"oh" he said shocked

"so Max still feel superior? Some leader you are betraying one of your on Flock members"

"enough" Fang whispered

"you know I think I have the perfect bird name for you! How about, Swallow!"

"enough" he said louder

"I mean really Max I always believed you were the best role model someone could hope for but your just lower than dirt. You knew I liked fang pretended to be happy for us then went off and screwed his brains out and I'm sure you both talked about it behind my back, thought about it, then did it a couple times before I found out" she smirked wider as tears streaked down Max's face "when I first found out it was our six month anniversary I was on my way to give him his present and I was seriously considering actually doing it for the first time but then I caught you two in the act. Remember the night I came home upset and eyes blood shot? I cried all day and for about a month after that until I was finally mad enough to find the perfect time to confront you. It's just a bonus having everyone here to witness it. so Fang did she give you the Maximum Ride of your life? I wondered why she named herself that and now I know why. Did it feel good? Did it blow your mind huh?"

**SLAP!**

"ENOUGH!" Fang hissed lowering his hand

Nudge's eyes widened as her cheek stung at the point of impact. She slowly reached up and touched her cheek then started to laugh.

"she sleeps around yet I'm the one treated like the dirty whore how typical that Max is never the bad guy" she said standing and walking up to fang she looked up and smiled at him and the hate in her eyes mad him flinch and take a step back. He didn't see it coming as her fist connected with his jaw with enough force to make him fly back a little to the floor. His lip was busted and his mouth was bleeding badly. She looked at them and said in her normal cheery voice "I hope you know how much I hate you both"

Everyone watched in shock as she left the kitchen and walked out the front door. Gazzy stood and glared at Max and Fang as he left, Angel followed shaking her head. Iggy stood and walked over to Fang and looked down at him disgust written all over his face.

"you know what? You two deserve each other you're both nothing but scum" he said walking away and out the house. He had to find nudge he may be blind but what he lacked in sight his other senses made up for. He listened for her distinct wing pattern and the smell of her perfume. "hold on, Nudge"

**Dark Hattress: wow so much drama in only the first chapter and yes it's short but they'll get longer so stay tuned for more Niggy...wow Niggy sounds weird O.o**


	2. We're leaving & so are we

**Dark Hattress: ok so I recently read the maximum ride books, though only 2 of the manga versions...what? The pictures held my attention more!...anyways I decided to write a fics about this and I can't wait to see the movie which I am planning on seeing.**

**Not so naive**

**Chapter 2**

"Nudge!" he shouted her name "nudge, where are you?"

He'd flown for hours until he found the hawks cave. He smelled around for nudge and listened for any sign she was there. He finally smelled her sweet perfume and swooped down into the entrance and walked slowly forward. He stopped deep into the cave when he finally found the spot her perfume was strongest.

"Nudge?"

"I-Iggy? How's you find me?" she sniffed

"Followed the scent of your perfume" sitting down next to her he assumed

"Oh" she said simply she jumped when something touched her face

"Sorry I just wanted to see" he said slowly reaching out again and feeling her face "it's a little swollen and bruised"

"How can you tell it's bruised?" she sniffled

"Bruised skin feels different from normal skin" he smiled making her smile a little "you ok?"

"No" she said "I thought he was nice he always was nice to me, never said I talked to much, told me I was pretty even when I looked like crap. I guess I'm not as special as Max"

"That's not true you're better than Max" he said

"How?"

"Well for one you'd never lie and betray your friend by sleeping with their man" he said "your also nice, brave, smart, and most of all beautiful"

"That's no true apparently" she muttered

"It's is true, you forget I've seen all your face before my sight was taken" he said then mumbled "you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

"I-I-I am?" she said not believing Iggy was saying this to her

"Yea" he smiled his cheeks taking on a pink hue that darkened when she hugged him "uh…"

"Just hold me for a bit?" she asked. He didn't respond he simply wrapped his arms around her and hugged her closer and tightening his grip. Nudge never felt as content as she was now in Iggy's arms. Soon she fell asleep in his arms; she'd crawled into his lap at some point and was giving off small soft snores. Iggy picked her up bridal style and took to the sky. It was a little more difficult to fly carrying her but he didn't mind as he avoided trees. He made it home without waking her and gently opened the door. He could tell it was late into the night because the house was silent and he could here deep breaths that signaled sleep. He silently crept into her room and laid her on the bed he lifted trying to get her to let go but that only made her wake up and cling tighter.

"Iggy?" she said sleepily "can I stay in your room?"

"Um…I don't think that's a-" he started but she cut him off

"Please!" she said sadly knowing he could tell she was using the puppy dog face.

"Fine" he sighed 'I'm blind and it still works on me because I can hear it in her tone!'

"Thanks" she said releasing him and grabbing some pajamas out her drawer "turn around"

"Nudge" he frowned

"I know but still" she said he was still a boy blind or not he sighed and turned around. He waited until he felt her hand grab his signaling she was ready. He stood and walked down the hall quietly to his room. She climbed in and watched as Iggy made his way to his dresser she 'eeped' and shut her eyes as he started to undress.

"Sorry" he chuckled as he changed into a pair of pajama pants. He climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his nose in her hair "night Nudge"

"Night Iggy" she smiled as she drifted off to sleep with him

Max was doing her usual rounds starting with angel and nudges room. She walked in and shook angel awake it was the same as yesterday she said morning and walked rite past her. She looked over to Nudge's bed and noticed she wasn't there. She figured she was in the bathroom and continued to Iggy's room. She opened the door and gasped seeing Iggy and Nudge cuddled up. The covers low to their thighs, Nudge's night gown bunched up around her waist, Iggy shirt less and his pants hanging off his hips with his arms around Nudge as her head lay on his chest.

'_That little whore actually had me feeling guilty and she's sleeping with Iggy? I bet that's why she wouldn't give fang any because she too busy getting stuffed by Iggy!_' Max fumed she was about to say something when Iggy sat up and glared at her.

"Why are you in here?" he growled then looked down at nudge and smiled shaking her awake "we have unwanted guest, nudge"

"If it's that bitch tell her to go die" Nudge mumble hugging tighter to Iggy

"Who are you calling a bitch, skank?" Max growled

"Oh my fucking gosh it's too early in the morning for this!" Nudge growled sitting up "you have no right to call me a skank! You're the one who slept with my boyfriend and didn't have the decency to tell me! I bet you spread your legs for any man! Hey, Fang was she as loose as I heard!"

"You bitch!" Max shouted lunging at her and dragging her from the bed by her hair

"Gah! Let go!" Nudge shouted trying to loosen her hold. She finally gave up and grabbed Max's ankle and pulling making her fall. She scrambled onto Max and grabbed fists full of her hair and started banging her head on the floor "dumb bitch!"

Max punched Nudge in her ribs making her wince but she refused to let go. She pulled her hand back and punched Max dead in the nose with enough force to hear a crunch. She paused for a minute then smiled and did it again…and again…and again. Iggy stood and raced for Nudge pulling her off Max even as she kicked and cursed trying to get at her. Fang helped Max up and looked at Max's now broken and bleeding nose. He growled and turned towards Nudge advancing at her Iggy could sense this and pushed her behind him and glared where he knew fang was.

"Iggy" Fang growled at the taller teen

"Fang" Iggy growled back

"Iggy why are you protecting the trap? She attacked Max!" he growled then turned to her "you're fucking him aren't you? You little tramp!"

Iggy had had enough he punched Fang full force making him fall back. He walked up to him and grabbed him around the neck lifting the shorter teen off the ground and pinning him to the wall.

"You lay a hand on her and I'll rip you to shreds!" Iggy snarled "do you understand, _Fang_"

"Go fuck yourself" fang wheezed out, Iggy through him out the room and into max slamming his door in their faces. He turned to Nudge "I'm getting dressed, you should too. I'll wait for you outside your door, we're going to visit with max's mom then we're going into town"

Nudge nodded as she turned waiting for him to dress, when he was done he escorted her to her room where she brushed her hair, put on some clothes, and walked out with Iggy. Iggy picked up the phone and called making sure everything is ok before they took off.

"So she did all that?" Max's mom said in calm shock then smiled at them sadly "you are welcome to stay here as long as needed"

"We'll be staying until I can get a job and find an apartment for us" Iggy said thanking her

"An apartment? You mean we're gonna live in the city!" Nudge smiled in excitement "that means I can go back to school! You could come with me!"

Iggy just smiled at her childish excitement as they were called to dinner. She talked excitedly all the way through dinner and Iggy just smiled and commented here and there which would set her off again. Her voice was hypnotizing he didn't get how anyone could find her annoying, sure she sometimes talked too much but her voice was like a rare delicacy his hungry ears devoured endlessly.

The day went bye in a blur, Ms. Ride had already entered taken care of their ID's and national records and enrolled them in school. Lucky for them the school was on what Nudge called "summer vacation" and didn't start back up for two weeks. He wondered what it would be like to actually make friends other than the gang and be…normal.

"Where's Iggy!" Gazzy yelled for the umpteenth time "and where's Nudge! Why won't anyone answer and why isn't anyone looking for them!"

They'd been gone for a week now and nobody was doing anything about it. He knew what happened between the four teens but he hadn't expected them to split up or anything. He was getting angry that the two teens present just stayed in either Fang or Max's room most of the time and always bad mouthed the other when they thought him and his sister weren't listening. He just about had enough and he could feel the calm anger radiating off his sister.

"Those two voluntarily left and are probably off having some _adult fun_ together" Max said snidely

"Don't worry about those two a-holes" Fang said disgustedly

"You know what?" Gazzy said having enough "fuck the both of you! You deserve each other"

With that said he left the kitchen and went into the living room.

"That little-"

"Little what max?" Angel said a bored expression on her face but a cold glare in her voice she stepped away from the table "you weren't about to say something about Gazzy were you?"

"Humph" she glared turning around and washing the dishes

Angel walked into the room to see Gazzy struggling with the phone.

"7892 brother not 7092" she said he smiled as he dialed the number

"Hello?"

", it's Gazzy, Iggy and Nudge left and Fang and Max only bad mouth them and refuse to search for them and I'm really worried about them! I called hoping you could her me search for them I'm scared something happened to them and they just don't care!" he said in a harsh whisper

"Gazzy calm down they're safe. Iggy and Nudge are here with me" she said

"Really? Can Angel and I visit?" he said happily

"Sure just wait at the usual spot and a car with a green star on the door will get you" she said

"Thanks!" he said

They said their goodbyes and hung up; Gazzy excitedly whispered the news to Angel who smiled. They told the teens they were going outside to play an as soon as the coast was clear they took off towards the rendezvous point. The waited for about 20 minutes before the car pulled up. Gazzy walked up to the driver window and tapped on it. The man rolled down the window and looked at them.

"Hello, the sky is a lovely shade of red today isn't it?" he said

"Yup, and the grass is nice and purple" Gazzy replied smirking before climbing in the car

"Nice to meet you both we should arrive at 's estate in a half hour" he said "mean while there are some happy meals with apple juice in the compartment."

Angel and Gazzy happily snacked as they drove to their destination. They soon pulled up to the nice house and parked as the driver showed them into the house. They were shown the rooms they were to sleep in if they stayed over night. Soon they were shown into the back yard where they saw Iggy, Nudge, and . They raced over to the two teens hugging them relieved that they were safe.

"I thought something happened to you guys!" Gazzy said hugging Iggy

"We're ok guys we just could stay with those two anymore" Iggy said putting Gazzy down

"We've missed you guys so much!" nudge said hugging them both

"We refuse to stay there anymore" Angel said

"Yeah, they wouldn't help look for you!" Gazzy growled "they'd bad mouth you and all they did was stay in one of their rooms and do nasty things!"

"They barely ever watch us" Angel said

"They've gotten that irresponsible?" said shocked "you're welcome to stay with me if you'd like"

"You could go to school like us and stuff" Nudge said

"Would we be going to school with you?"

"Sorry Gazzy you'd be going to school with angel"

"Ok well…we don't wanna go back so" Gazzy smiled "we'll stay!"

They all cheered happily as they sat and talked catching up and having a picnic out in the backyard. Everyone had a good time with no tension, anger, spite, or anything. It was a very pleasant, fun, and peaceful reunion.

**Dark Hattress: there you go I apologize for not updating sooner I know I abandoned it for the longest but I didn't forget so here it is**


End file.
